


Kiss Me Softly, Do Not Bite

by ALaterDate



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaterDate/pseuds/ALaterDate
Summary: One of the weakest points on an animal is the mouth. Vulnerable, and soft, and tender. Rows of teeth all that protects the place from invaders. Not somewhere Ca’irbre thought he’d might one day be touching his rival, but certainly somewhere he’d imagined.
Relationships: Foulques/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Kiss Me Softly, Do Not Bite

Ca’irbre said nothing. Only watched Foulques’ lips as he spoke. Courage this, craven that. He would recoil to discover how craven Ca’irbre truly acted in his presence. How hesitant he was whenever Foulques’ lips were so far out of reach and he could not chance spanning the gap no matter how close they stood and especially not with how far apart their lances kept them.

Sharp teeth and sharp words and sharp ends that could tear into him. How painful would it be to know them? Could it compare to never knowing the warmth of his mouth?

His body moved before his mind tuned into the action. His hands were already reaching, pulling down, pulling himself up. His lips slotted perfectly against Foulques'. In that moment of unrelenting clarity his heart beat painfully in his chest and a wash of excitement spread through him. Just the same as when he levied his spear against a foe he knew to be physically stronger than him. With that feeling in his bones he bested those creatures despite the disparity. Every battle a dance and now it was Foulques’ turn to move.

Foulques bore down with fervor. Canines dug into the soft flesh presented to him.

Ah, a miscalculation. Ca’irbre pulled away. He worried the tip of his tongue over the split open skin. The stark taste of blood confirmed that the gap was insurmountable.

Then Foulques surpassed it again and again. His mouth crashing feverishly over Ca’irbre’s. The heat of it became the single point keeping him tethered to the realm. The taste of sweet berries clashed with the blood. Ca’irbre wanted more, but he already stood on the tips of his toes and clung desperately to the leather straps at Foulques’ shoulders. How unfair it was for the Elezen to be so tall.

Ca’irbre launched himself into Foulques and sent them toppling to the earth underfoot, teeth knocking violently against each other where they would not be parted. Foulques used his canines again in retaliation to the surprise. Nipping as fiercely as a cornered beast.

Ca'irbre's whine was swallowed into Foulques and into the Shroud. He pulled away reluctantly. His tail twitched with mild irritation as he gingerly touched fingertips against his sore lips. They came away stained the rouge of lip paint. He could only imagine what he looked like to Foulques in that moment. Disheveled hair and shirt collar, dark eyes ringed only fractionally by their usual bright color, lips puffed up and painted. His want mirrored perfectly in Foulques’. In the Elezen’s eyes he watched the pale red shades of dusk sliver into inky darkness.

“Softly,” Ca’irbre murmured through pained edges as he slid his slickened fingertips over Foulques’ rough lips and reddened them beyond measure. Then his fingers gently slipped inside the man’s mouth. 

One of the weakest points on an animal is the mouth. Vulnerable, and soft, and tender. Rows of teeth all that protects the place from invaders. Not somewhere Ca’irbre thought he’d might one day be touching his rival, but certainly somewhere he’d imagined.

The pads of his fingers indented on the sharp peaks of Foulques’ teeth. And Foulques’ mouth, gods, wide open, allowing him inside. He spread his fingers inside Foulques’ mouth, forcing him to open wider to accommodate Ca’irbre’s whims. He could easily bite, probably even to the bone, but instead his eyes lidded and he struggled with what to do with his tongue. Ca’irbre kissed the corner of his prey’s lips and briefly heard him gag on his own saliva. Almost as if he were conditioned to bite at the mere thought of affection.

Ca’irbre pulled his fingers from Foulque’s mouth. He let the string of saliva linger for as possible before he broke it by putting his fingers into his own mouth. Foulques grunted beneath him.

Darkness wrapped itself around them in the Shroud. Their heavy breathing contrasted against the soft rustling of leaves.

“Don’t bite,” Ca’irbre’s lips stung as he said it. After this he’d have to wear a mask for a while unless he wanted to field questions about who or what beat the shit out him solely on the lips. It would be worth it.

He moved in again. The familiar taste of his own blood and flesh coming from Foulque’s mouth. They slid together perfectly. Mouths made for each other. Foulques almost opened up again, almost let him in. But a rough strike to Ca’irbre’s shoulders knocked him off. Foulque’s rubbed the back of his hand against his own mouth before stalking off and Ca’irbre sat with his fingers curled in the dirt and a smile on his face. He had the courage after all.


End file.
